Cammy gets violated
by xTHEDARKNIGHTx
Summary: Cammy was in Hong Kong visiting her friend Chun Li when she hears about local people going missing and decides to investigate when she finds herself in for a suprise...


A/N: I do not own street fighter or any of the characters used in this story. Street fighter is owned by capcom and I do not make any profit from writing this story. if you have any suggestions please leave a comment.

Cammy gets violated

Cammy was in Hong Kong China visiting her friend Chun Like when she heard some of the locals talking about some people going missing and so she decided to investigate. Cammy then soon found some clues and decided to follow them which then soon lead her to a abandoned warehouse.

Cammy then stopped at the shutter at the front before taking a look around for anyone suspicious before then slowly making her way inside where she found several people tied up before quickly running over to them and untied them as she said "go on, get out of here, you're free now!" before then suddenly squinting her eyes as the lights came on as she looked up at a shadowy figure wearing orange sunglasses as she heard a familiar voice "haha, what's the matter Cammy? miss me? before the shadowy figure leaped down landing on the ground in the lights.

Then Cammy could see who the figure was before her eyes widened with shock before saying "C. Viper, what were you doing with those innocent people? ANSWER me!" before the red haired woman pushed her glasses up a bit and smiled before she replied "well hunnie, I was hoping I could use those people as a trap for your little police friend, until you showed up and ruined it!" briefly pausing as she looked at Cammy with a little smirk on her face before continuing "But, I guess today hasn't been a complete waste of my time!" then Cammy moved into her fighting stance before she replied back "well then, I guess we can settle this isn't there Viper!"

Before suddenly charging at the red haired woman throwing a flurry of punches and kicks but C. Viper just blocked all of Cammy's attacks without even breaking a sweat before delivering a quick jab to her ribs causing Cammy to stumble back a bit gasping for air as Viper stood there smirking before she said "had enough yet sweetie?" as Cammy regained her balance and started to look a little frustrated before lunging at Viper again with her signature spiral arrow attack and again Viper easily dodged the attack leaping over the british woman before landing on her feet again.

And Cammy quickly landed on her feet before charging at Viper again with another flurry of punches and kicks as Viper again blocked most of her attacks before Viper delivered a quick thrust kick into Cammy's ribs causing her to stumble back again gasping for more air before C. Viper then activated her rocket boots as she started to hover above the ground as Cammy clenched her ribs as she looked up at Viper looking even more frustrated than earlier before charging at her again as she said "you're not going to get away from me that easy!" before Cammy thrusted her leg up in the air for her famous cannon spike attack and Viper just stood there hovering above the ground laughing before she caught Cammy's leg with her left hand and placed her right hand on the crotch part of Cammy's green bodysuit and started rubbing Cammy's clit with two fingers which erected soft moans from Cammy "ungg, ooh, ahh" before Cammy swung her right leg up kicking Viper in her left arm causing her to release her grip as Cammy fell back down and landed on her feet.

As C. Viper continued to stand there hovering above the ground and rubbing her left wrist with a smirk on her face as she thought to herself "hmmp, I'm gonna have some fun with this" before lowering herself back onto the ground. Then it was Vipers turn to charge at Cammy with a flurry of punches and kicks before finishing up with a leg sweep and Cammy tried to block most of the incoming attacks before landing on her back with a loud THUD as her legs were swept from under her and Viper stood there for a minute laughing to herself as she looked at Cammy laying with her arms and legs spread out before thinking "Tut, Tut, Tut, I think naughty little girls like you need to be punished!" before grabbing the blonde british woman by her plait and dragged her over to the chair in the centre of the room before sitting down and yanked Cammy over her lap with the back of her green bodysuit not doing much to hide her ass before C. Viper switched on her glove on her left hand before resting it on Cammy left butt cheek as the knuckles sparked with electricity.

As Cammy opened her eyes and looked up and her eyes widened with shock when she saw C. Vipers hand on her left butt cheek and felt a light tingling sensation going through her body before managing to say "VIPER, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" before viper sat there laughing before replying "haha, such foul language for such a naughty girl, but nothing a good spanking won't fix!" before bringing her hand back and then bringing it crashing down again on Cammy's ass sending shockwaves through her body as Cammy winced at the first blow and flailed her legs in protest before viper hooked one of her legs over Cammy's pinning them in place.

Before viper then pinned Cammy's arms to her back as she quickened her pace alternating between each of Cammy's ass cheeks turning it from pink to a bright shade of red while sending shockwaves through her body as Cammy layed there on C. Vipers lap as she whined "OW, OW, FUCK please stop, do you really have to hit me so hard, OW, OW, OW!" as viper continued to spank Cammy's ass for a few more minutes before suddenly stopping and lifted Cammy off her lap and Cammy stood there rubbing her hands over her now sore red ass and the shockwaves stopped in her body before blushing in her cheeks as she managed to say "are you happy now Viper? have you finished humiliating me now?"

And C. Viper sat there and laughed as she pushed her glasses up before looking at Cammy with a evil smirk on her face and replied "haha, darling I'm no where near finished with you just yet!" before switching on her other glove before standing up and facing Cammy as Cammy weakly got back into her fighting stance just in time to dodge another leg sweep as C. Viper charged at her before barely dodging a few punches and kicks before trying to counter with a few of her own while Viper easily dodged and blocked them before Viper then grabbed one of Cammy's arms and twisted it around and pinned it to her back with her left hand and gave Cammy's red ass a little squeeze with her right hand sending more shockwaves through her body.

As Cammy flinched before turning around and tried a leg sweep of her own and Viper dodged the weak sweep as she jumped up and hovered above the ground before lowering herself back down again as Cammy weakly charged at her again easily dodging and blocking her attacks before delivering a quick jab to Cammy's ribs causing Cammy to hunch over and stumble back a bit as she gasped for air as Viper then quickly moved in not giving Cammy much time to recover before delivering a knee strike to her head knocking her unconscious and C. Viper stood there and laughed as she watched Cammy's body slumped to the ground landing on her back with a THUD before stepping over her and looked down at Cammy and grabbed her bodysuit raising Cammy off the ground a little.

And C. Viper stood there holding Cammy by her bodysuit smirking as she thought to herself "hmmp, let's see what your hiding underneath this shall we?" before ripping Cammy's bodysuit clean off revealing that she was completely naked underneath as her medium-sized breasts bounced around in freedom and Viper stood there looking down at Cammy's now naked body and smirked some more before saying "my, Cammy, you really are a naughty girl!" before lifting Cammy up to her feet before tying her arms in the chains hanging from the ceiling before walking off.

Cammy then woke up again a few hours later and blinked her eyes a couple of times before they widened with shock as she looked down and saw that she was completely naked before shivering at the cold breeze blowing through making her perky nipples hard before then looking up and saw that her arms chained together as she tried to shake herself free before turning her head as she heard a familiar voice coming from the chair "I'd give up if I were you hun, you're not going anywhere soon!" before Cammy's eyes finally made contact with C. Viper who was sitting on the chair wearing a black strap on dildo and showing off her tanned skin and holding a Hitachi vibrator in her hands with her legs crossed.

Before Cammy then looked above Viper and saw a camera sitting on a tripod on top of a container and noticed it was recording before looking back at C. Viper with a worried look on her face while trying to shake herself free again while saying "let me go VIPER, what's that camera on the container for?" and C. Viper sat there and pushed her glasses up and smirked before replying "oh, don't worry I'm just putting on a little show that will get the boys and maybe that police bitch of yours excited!" before viper then stood up and seductively walked over to Cammy and traced her fingers around to her back and pushed her body closer against Cammy's and whispered into Cammy's ear "you ready Hun?" and Cammy turned her head to face C. Viper and replied "ready? ready for WHA-" before she was cut off as Viper suddenly lifted her legs open as she thrusted the black strap on in her pussy causing her to gasp and moan "OOH, UNGG, no please stop this, AHH, OOH" as more shockwaves coursed through her body as Viper pumped her hips back and forth at a fast pace.

And Cammy's medium-sized breasts bounced up and down with her body as her moans grew louder and louder "OOH UNGG, no please stop I beg you, AHH OOH!" briefly panting before continuing "OOH, AHH, no please stop I...I I'm gonna cum!" and Viper slowed her pace down and pulled the strap on out as Cammy let out a huge moan as she came as her body twitched before C. Viper briefly walked around her and picked up the vibrator off the ground next to Cammy then walked back around to her back and switched the vibrator on before placing it on Cammy's clit with her left hand while pinching Cammy's hard nipples with her right hand alternating between each one sending multiple shockwaves through her body.

As Cammy squirmed and moaned "AHH, OOH, no please not again so soon, AHH, UNGG!" and C. Viper moved the vibrator up and down faster on Cammy's clit while twisting and pinching Cammy's nipples as Cammy squirmed more as she moaned louder "AHH, OOH, no please stop, I...I I'm gonna cum again!" as C. Viper took the vibrator off Cammy's clit as she let out a huge moan as her body twitched and Viper then untied Cammy's arms from the chains hanging from the ceiling and tied them to her back with some string before grabbing her by her plait and dragged her to the centre of the room and forced her onto her knees.

Before C. Viper got onto her knees behind Cammy and placed her left hand on Cammy's clit and started rubbing it with two fingers while pinching her hard nipples with her right hand alternating between each one as multiple shockwaves coursed through Cammy's body again as Viper leaned her head next to Cammy's as she said "go on Hun, why don't you look at the camera and tell everyone that you like having a woman dominate you like this!" and Cammy shook her head while panting in between moans "AHH, OOH, no I won't say it, AHH, UNGG!" then Viper moved her fingers on Cammy's clit faster erecting more moans from her "OOH, UNGG, ok, ok I'll say it, AHH, OOH!" as Cammy turned her head and looked up at the camera and said "my...my name is Cammy, and I love a woman dominating and pleasuring me like this!"

As C. Viper leaned her head towards and whispered into Cammy's ear "that's a good girl!" before pumping two fingers into Cammy's pussy back and forth at a fast pace with her left hand while twisting and pinching Cammy's hard nipples with her right hand alternating between each one sending more shockwaves through her body as Cammy moaned loudly "OOH, AHH, please stop I...I I'm gonna cum again, AHH, UNGG!" before Cammy let out a huge moan as her body twitched as she came a second time before she slumped forward panting trying to catch her breath.

And C. Viper then grabbed Cammy's legs and pulled her back towards her and rolled her onto her back and pushed her legs over Cammy's head and started rubbing Cammy's clit with two fingers with her left hand while pinching Cammy's nipples with her right hand alternating between each one sending multiple shockwaves through her body as she also flicked her tongue over Cammy's pussy causing Cammy to moan "AHH, UNGG, no more stop please, OHH, AHH!" and Viper looked down at Cammy and smirked as she continued to lick her pussy flicking her tongue it faster and Cammy moaned loudly "AHH, OOH, no please stop I...I I'm cumming again, AHH, UNGG!" before she let out a another huge moan as she came for a third time and her body twitched as she layed there panting trying to catch her breath.

As C. Viper wiped Cammy's juices from her face before looking up and noticed that the camera on the container had just finished recording so she stood up and walked over to the camera and picked it up and panted a little as she looked back at Cammy and said "ooh, I think that will conclude your punishment Hun!" before walking out as Cammy layed there panting for a few more minutes before she then slowly made her way back to her feet and tried to cover herself up as she realised that she was still naked before running out of the warehouse.

Meanwhile C. Viper was in her office and plugged the camera into her laptop and made a copy of the video footage smirking as she sat back in her chair watching the video over and over again and placed her hand down her pants masterbating to herself letting out soft moans as she continued to watch the video before unplugging the camera and closing her laptop and got herself undressed and stepped into the shower as got herself ready for bed.

The next day Chun Li heard a knock on her door so she went to see who it was as she opened the door and saw a delivery girl standing outside her hotel room holding a package and handed it over to her as the girl nervously said "umm, package here for umm Mrs. Chun Li!" and Chun Li smiled at her as she signed and took the package before saying "thank you!" before she then closed the door behind her and opened the package and pulled out a video tape and thought to herself "huh? I wander who could have sent me this?" before she then put the tape in and she slowly put her hand in her pants and masterbated to herself as she watched the video...


End file.
